Party Animals (a Crossover fic)
by cinderpeach
Summary: On a somewhat boring afternoon, Alfred was asked by one of his closet friends to help out the new DJ, Not only is meeting one of the greatest DJ s ever, There is another SURPRISE guest coming to led a hand too.


(This story is going to be a from the P.O.V of Alfred w/ my OC in it, and it's an AU kind of, and this is kind of like an episode of Friends. )

My friend, Vanessa wanted my help with one who was starting a business, and had thing else better to do so...I guess

I walked up to a pretty big building looked at the directions Vanessa texted to me on my phone.

I guess this is the right place? I said to myself and knocked on the door, it swung open with Vanessa, looking at me with her dark brown eyes.

"Oh, Alfred glad you came!" she said with a smile

"Anything for you….. shorty" I teased, I just like to see her got mad it's so cute.

"Ha, very funny." she said sarcastically "Come on!" she said as grab my arm and pulled me into the room. Inside the building it was kind of dark but there was a some bright lights here and there.

There was a short blonde girl who came in from the backroom, she was listening to music on her dark green headphones with match her eyes. Wearing a sleeveless red vest with a zipper cross it, with a turtleneck thing (Ugh.. why the freakin'is girl fashion so hard to describe) and green cargo pants.

"DJC?" Vanessa said as she tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Huh?" The girl said resting the headphones around her neck, and then she looked at me. "Whoa is the dude you've been talkin' about, VHS?" which I guess is Vanessa's nickname was since her full name is Vanessa Harriet Simon.

"Yeah, I'am Alfred F Jones" I said introducing myself offering a handshake but she give me a fist bump.

"Did you know that a fist bump is way cleaner than a handshake, but anyways I'm DJ candy Supergroove, but most of my homies just call me DJC or DJ Candy." she said "So, Alfred do you got me on helpin' me with these box."

"What?" I said as I turned to Vanessa

"Just say yeah, I got ya" She said whispered

"Uh….Yeah, I got ya" Alfred said

"Appreciated!" DJ Candy said, and so we moved some boxes, and I helped Vanessa, and DJC move huge stereos, and then we took a small break.

"Whoa, Alfred you'er like strong to like the 11th, you seein' what I'm sayin' " DJC said I looked at her for a while, and said "Yeah…..I think?"

"So, DJ Candy.." I asked her "Why do you call Vanessa 'VHS'?"

"Well, Vanessa and I used to watch a lot of VHS tapes at her house back in the day" she said, and then she started to stare off into space as if she was having a flashback." We use to watch all of The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald tapes."

"WHY ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT ME LIKE I'M DEAD!" Vanessa said in the background but we both ignored her.

"NO WAY!" I said in awe "That used to be my stuff back in the day!"

"True? You joshing me right now!" DJ Candy

"...Uh…..I don't think so…" I said "I remember my favorite episode was the birthday world episode."

"Same here!" DJC said "That episode was abroable over the 12th power!"

"But anyways…" I said changing the topic"You think that you can come up with a cool nickname for me?"

"Yeah" she said and thought about it for a moment and snapped her fingers and said "I got it ! 'cuz you'er so strong I'm thinkin' about callin' you Super AJ!"

"Whoa, that's sounds so totally awesome!" I said giving her a high-five.

"Hey wanna see somethin' awesome?" she asked

"Yeah." I said, and then DJC grabs some records, and to juggling them.

"Whoa!" I said I didn't even know you can juggle records without breaking them

"VHS!" she said throwing one of the records at Vanessa, she caught it, and started juggling the records to each other.

"Wow, I didn't you could juggle, Vanessa!" I said

"Yeah, we used to do this a lot when we were just chillin' back in the day." DJ Candy stated

We went back back to moving to stuff in, and we got the DJ deck set, and DJ Candy started to play some vinyl record, and she was play this really cool song.

"Whoa, that's a pretty cool song, DJC" I said

"Yeah, testin' out the watts on this baby." she said

"What's called?" I asked

"Well, the record says it's called EEEH-EY-AH-NEH?" DJC answered

"What?" I asked

"I never heard of it before" DJ candy said

"Looks like it's from an unknown time period" Vanessa said looking at the cover

"How can ya tell" I asked

"Because it says copyright ?" she answered

"Uh, no wonder why you haven't heard of it not only the title is forgettable, the title of sound like the happy days dude trying to say his catchphrase with a wad of gum in his mouth that he can't tell what flavor it is ." I stated

Both Vanessa and DJC laughed

"Speakin' of funny weird things.." DJ candy said "Where's PDP I thought she would done shown up by now"

"You know who she is always busy with fun, random stuff around town." Vanessa said, Just then a girl with pink hair and bright blue eyes came rushing inside with a box.

"Sorry, I took so long." she said kind of out of breath "I just got so caught up with work, and then when my shift was over Mr and Mrs. Cake wanted me to watch the twins while they went for a quick errand, and then Gummy started to act weird, so I took him to the vet, and she said he has a small case of sniffles and hiccups, and I knew I had to come here so I asked flutters and then-" she was interrupted by Vanessa, who put her hand over the pink-haired girl's mouth.

"We forgive you, Pink" she said calmly," No need to tell us everybody's life story." then the girl turned and looked, and her eyes got big, she ran up to me, and said "Hiya, My name's

Pinkamena Diane Pie, but most of my friends call me "Pinkie" well DJ Candy like to call me PDP." she said really fast too, so it took me a while to figure out what she was saying.

I looked at her for a sec and then said "Yeah….I'm Alfred F. Jones." Again holding out my hand for a handshake. She looked at it with a weird looked on her face and then said "I'm more a hugging-type than a handshake type, she gave me and bear hug (for a girl she was pretty strong.)

I looked at Pinkie (God, that's a weird I think I'm just gonna call her DPD from now on..) Anyways I was looking at PDP well mostly her hair.

"Is that your real hair color?" I asked (I was being rude I was just asking)

"Oh, Yeah it is!' she said with a smile "It's weird, my mom has green-grayish hair, and my dad has gray-hair, and my older sister has dark purple hair, so I don't know where this hair color came, but I don't question the good things in life….much"

"Oh" I said still looking at her hair (Every time I look at it, it makes me want cotton candy, I don't really know?)

Anyway the box PDP was holding had decorations in it, and we were set up the decorations, and heard PDP laughing.

We started to put up the decorations, and DPD started telling some pretty funny jokes.

"...And then the guy says that not's a sandwich that my wife!" she said, We all started laughing

"Your pretty funny, PDP." I laughed

"Yeah, Like I always say: Don't stop laughing about it !" PDP said

"I thought it was laughter is the best medicine?" Vanessa asked

"That too!" she said

"Yeah, PDP will be makin' jokes until she passes out." DJ candy said

So, we did some more stuff and then….

"Hey, look what I found!" Vanessa coming the backroom with a carrying a weird and hanging on the wall.

"Oh, these are one of those optical illusion painting that were made in the 90's." I stated

"What was it the 90's I thought it was the 80's." Vanessa said

"Ooh, I've always wanted to see one of these in real-life." PDP said

"Yeah, I think my mom gave me this as a birthday present." DJ Candy said

"Sooo, what is it supposed to be?" I asked

"I don't remember, I hid this in my back my closet at home for some reason back in the day." DJ Candy said.

We looked at for a few minutes, and PDP turned her head sideways, and crossed her eyes. "Oh, I see it now!" she said

"What is it?" Me, DJC, Vanessa said at the same time

"Well, It Iooks like someone who was pushed into a giant tank filled with mutated shark that have been genetically fused with alligators to create monster shalligators with razor sharp teeth implanted into their jaws for teeth, and eat anything near them incredibly slowly and painfully.(link)" she said

"Woooow!"I said in awe

"Hmmm…" Vanessa said

"No wonder why I hid it in the back of my closet." said DJ Candy, then PDP's ears started to twitch, and then her knees started to twitch, and started to blinking her eyes alot. and then she ran to the room with her arms open. Then a few seconds later the disco ball fell and she caught it perfectly, and it was soo cool.

"Whoa, What the hell was that, and that was awesome!"I said

"Oh, It's my PInkie sense!" She said "Like my hair color I was just born with it, It tells me when things like stuff that is going to fall and when doors when someone's dangerously close to one like when I was on my way over here and I saw a little kid playing dangerously close to a door, my ears started to twitch, and so I moved him out of the way just in time, and the kid's mom gave me 20 bucks"

"Whoa, So it's like a superpower?" I asked

"Hmm….I guess you can could call it that!" she shrugged

When we finish the decorating…..

"This place is totally deck out, you know sayin'." DJC said "All when need to do now is wait for Zack and Sapphire, Who should be comin' in 3…..2…..1-" then a chick came in wearing that kind of looked like the 80's and the 90's throw up on her outfit--Not trying to be mean that just what it looked like, and then a dude came in with spiky blonde hair with goggles, wearin' a grey tank, and red baggy pants, also he had a cool tan.

"Everybody this is Sapphire, and Zach." DJC said "These are my rodes."

"Sorry, we took long." Sapphire said

"Is everything set up right?" asked Zach

"Fo' sure, all the hertz and watts up to speed." DJC stated "VHS n' them took care of most of it."

"Is there anything else that we can help with?" Sapphire asked

"Yeah" DJC said going in the backroom, and coming back out with a box with a bunch of flyers inside, and handed them to Sapphire and Zack. "I need you to pass out and put up these flyers around town, think you handle it?"

"We got it." said Zack

"Yep, wait-" she said then she grabbed a small can that looked like one of those Peace Tea or Arizona cans out her purse.

"Wait, what is that?" I asked her

"It's my energy drink" she stated "I made it myself, I always get jobs done quickly went have one these."

Sapphire drank it, her eyes and started to jump up and down. "COME ON, COME ON, ZACK LET'S GO!" and grabbed Zack and ran out the door.

"Wow, I need to get me some that stuff!" said PDP

"NO!" said Me, Vanessa, and DJC

"I was just kidding!" she said

"Anyways, I wanna you to change into these clothes." DJC said, handing us a stack of party clothes, so we changed into the clothes, and mine were totally swagged out, and PDP and Vanessa looked good too,

"You look good, Vanessa" I said

"Aw, thanks, Alfie" she said

"I mean if you'er a little taller I would even call you hot!" I said, and she turned her head and scoffed , and it was hilarious, but anyways after that DJ Candy gave us some glow sticks, glow bracelets.

I noticed that DJ Candy was wearing finger less gloves

"I like your gloves, DJC" I said

"Yeah, they're my special DJ gloves!" she said

" So, Where get you get the glow sticks?" I asked

"I made 'em myself!" DJ Candy said

"How do you-"

"It's a long and complicated process." She said

Then Sapphire, and Zack came back…

"Mission accomplished." said Sapphire saluting to DJ Candy

"Most people are already on their way now!" said Zack

"Well.." DJC said giving them both glowsticks. "My headphones are puttin' out 40,000 Watts of power, So I'm ready baby."

The party started, and it was awesome! The party wasn't on a scale of 11-naw, that's not big enough it was on a scale of thousand-no a billion-wait galliozon -is that even a number-WHO CARES, who cares it was amazing. Sapphire was doing some cool light stick tricks, and Zack was breakdancing,and DJC was playing some awesome songs, and I even got to DJ a little. She was playing songs like Glad You Came, Super Hey Ya, and Everyday I'm shufflin'-(Well that was a mess up on my part while I was djing I meant to play that song, but I accidentally choose Everyday I'm Steppin' on the Beach no one seem to notice so…) I can't explain how awesome it was.

The next morning…..

We all kind of passed out after everyone else left, Luckily I passed out on the couch in the backroom (which I think I forgot to mention the backroom is DJ Candy's room.) I woke up and I felt someone laying on me. "Get the hell off of me!" I said pushing the person off, turns on it was Zack, and he was still asleep when pushed him off, but anyway how do you like sleep on top of someone, the only people that can do that comfortable is like little kids, I mean who else does that!? (sigh) anyways I came out of the back room, and everyone else was awake.

"Hey!" I said

"Morin'"

"Hey"

"What's up"

I got a text message from my step brother, Arthur asking where I was, (sigh) he can be really annoying sometimes.

"Uh, I gotta go, guys" I said

"Your brother freakin' out again?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah" I said

"Okay, We'll start cleaning around here!" said PDP with a wink

"K' bye!" I said walking out the door

When I went home…

"Hey, Alfred " said my twin brother, Matthew, and then Arthur came up to me, and he all like 'Where were last night?" "Why do you look like a walking traffic cone" (I still had the glowstick and everything on) and after that he started to sound like an adult in a charlie brown cartoon (link). So, I looked him in the eyes, and had a smug smile on my face and…...Just walked back to the club. (What did you think I was gonna do? ) I did not want to deal with his crap, If I did it would be a start of a bad day,

When got back to the club it was mostly clean and I was only gone for like 10 minutes.

"Hey, I had a feeling that you be back!" PDP said

"How I did this place get this clean that quick?" I asked

"We gave Sapphire some of her energy drink." Zack said pointing her, she was doing jumping jacks in the concer.

"Why are you back so early?" Vanessa asked

"Well, I decide I would rather help my friends clean up, than listen to my brother nag, and eating his nasty scones !" I said

"Awww…" Everyone said and started to form a group hugs. It was like a Friend's All be there for you moment….actually now that I think about besides a few moment this was like a Friends episode, I mean all we need is like one more dude, and start the story dancing in front of a fountain with our names appearing under us,and a song about friendship, and we're set!

"Hey, after this why don't we go out, and get some pizza?" Vanessa suggested

"Yeah, why not?" we all agreed

"Hey, DJC when I go home-whenever that will happen, you mine if I take the shalligators optical illusion with me? I asked

"Sure, take it!" she said "That thing is nightmare fuel for me anyway."

"Awesome" I said

So, basically this is where the story usually ends I guess….

The End


End file.
